The present invention relates to an antiluxation hip prosthesis particularly for patients who have suffered irreversible bone traumas in the femoral region or degenerative disorders affecting said region.
A hip prosthesis usually involves reconstructing the cotyloid cavity by means of an acetabular cup, which is fixed to the pelvis and in which an acetabular insert is located to contain an artificial femoral head which can be secured to the femoral shaft so as to restore the coxofemoral joint.
The head is usually kept in correct working position in the acetabular insert solely by the action of muscle fibers that particularly under stress or in case of sudden broad movements are unable to prevent luxations, which entail either surgical operation for reinsertion and retention of the head in its seat or, after noninvasive reduction of the luxation, prolonged immobilization with plaster casts or orthopedic tutors which are often insufficient or cause general or local problems to the patient.